Just for the Weekend
by MoonGrlonearth
Summary: Kaiba and Tea get locked in the school library.......TOGETHER! What could happen?
1. Locked

Summary: Kaiba and Tea get locked in the school library together, and their stuck there for an entire WEEKEND! What could happen?  


Disclaimer: I own everything! Not…..

"Tea, I've got to go meet up with grandpa at the shop, I'll see you later!"

"Tea, I've got to get to karate practice, I'll see you later!"

Geez, everyone has got to go somewhere today, Tea thought. Well, at least she had Joey.

"Tea, I've got to get home, I'm grounded!"

Well, she did have Joey. What was with everyone going somewhere after school? They have lives Tea said quietly to herself. 

"What, did you say you didn't have a life?" 

Tea looked up to see Kaiba leaning up against the locker across from hers. 

"Actually Kaiba, I was about to go to the library and do something with my life that is useful," she shot back at Kaiba with annoyance in her voice.

"On a Friday, come on! Everyone is running out of this hell hole on Friday. Are you totally out of it or do you really not have a life OUTSIDE of school walls!?" Kaiba turned and followed her to the library.

"Why the hell are you following me?"

"I'm making conversation.'

"Make it elsewhere."

"No one ELSE is here, obviously. I thought you were smarter than that. You should be with all the time you spend in the library."

"Just shut up and leave me alone!"

"Make me."

"Sorry. I'm not that desperate to get rid of you."

Tea walked into the library with a steaming Kaiba following her. No lights were turned on and the librarian wasn't even there. 

"Hmmm. No one seems to be here." Kaiba turned and flicked the light switch.

"Great observation, dumb ass."

"What did you call me?"  


"A dumb ass. It's spelled-"

"Your saying that I'm a dumb ass when you're the one who has no life on a Friday," Kaiba said with anger rising in his voice. He turned and slammed the library doors. The only exit out of there.

Tea looked at him surprised. Who knew Kaiba would get that angry after just calling him a dumb ass. "Well, if you have a life then what are you doing here with ME?"

"Seriously, I don't know, but I'm leaving YOU!" Kaiba turned again, this time to open the doors. "What the hell?"  


"What do you mean what the hell? Open the doors and get OUT already!"

"I can't!"

"I knew you were a wuss Kaiba, but not being able to open some doors is far beyond that!"

"I'm serious, the doors are locked!" Kaiba turned back to her. "Of your soooooooo strong then, why don't you try.

"Fine I will." Tea walked over and yanked on one of the doors. "OMG, IT'S LOCKED!" She tried another one, no such luck. "We're locked in here. OH MY GOD, SOMEBODY SAVE ME!"

"Save you, what about me?"  


"YUGI HELP ME!"  


"I didn't know that he had super-hearing and he could hear you all the way from his grandfather's shop."

"AIIIEE SOMEBODY!"

"No one else, but us are in the school. So get used to it because we'll be stuck in here till Monday."  


"ANYBODY, SOMEBODY???"

"Jesus, my ears are already sore enough. Stop yelling!"

"I'm stuck in here with you for THREE FREAKING DAYS AND YOU WANT ME TO STOP YELLING?" Tea moved away from the doors and started towards Kaiba.

"What do you think your doing?" Kaiba backed up against the wall near the fiction books."  


"I'm going to KILL YOU," Tea screamed and ran towards him. "I'm going to freaking STRANGLE YOU! YOU CLOSED THOSE DOORS AND NOW THEIR LOCKED AND NOW I'M STUCK HERE WITH YOU!"

"I don't want to hurt you, Tea, but if you come close to my neck in any way, believe me I WILL!"

"Ohhhhhhhh, puh-lease." Tea's hands came closer to Kaiba's neck.

"Tea, put your hands down. Who will you hang out with on the weekend?"

"MYSELF!"

"Awwwwww, c'mon what fun is that?"

"LOTS OF FUN!" Tea's hands wrapped around Kaiba's neck. Kaiba's hands grabbed Tea's and he struggled to keep her hands away.

"C'mon Tea, don't go all psyhco bitch crazy on me!" Kaiba tried harder to push her hands away. "I might have to do something that you would hate!"

"Like what? You don't know what I hate! Well, besides you." Tea's foot came awfully close to Kaiba's------

"Don't EVEN think about it!" Kaiba entangled his leg with hers. "That's IT. I'm going to have to do something. Something that you'll hate."  


"Like what?" Tea's other leg (left) inched towards Kaiba's------

"Don't try that either." Kaiba's left leg entangled with Tea's left leg. They stood up together with legs entwined. "This is getting very uncomfortable."

"That's it Tea. Try to kill or hurt me in any way and I'll--"  


"What?"

"KISS YOU!"

Tea started to laugh. "Ohhhh puh-lease. You wouldn't do that in a million years!"

"Oh really?"

"Really." Tea's hands became free of Kaiba's and she started toward his neck again.

"I didn't want to have to do this." Kaiba leaned forward and kissed Tea. This movement caused Tea to fall on top of Kaiba and Kaiba to fall on to the floor (their legs remember, were entwined). Tea deepened the kiss without even realizing it and their tongues danced together. Kaiba pulled back. "What the hell?"


	2. Hidden Snacks

"What the hell?" Kaiba shoved Tea off him. "What do you think your doing?"

"Seriously. I don't know what I'm doing. I must have taken an overdoes on my crack this morning." Tea brushed herself off while getting up.

"Your on crack?" 

"I was being sarcastic, stupid!"

"You just kissed ME and now your calling ME stupid. Now, I'm starting to think you don't like me."

"Well, get used to THINKING THAT. I'm surprised. I didn't even know you could THINK. Well, there's a new thing for all of us."

"Kaiba sat down on the librarian's desk. "I can't believe you. I can't believe you actually kissed me back."  


"I just got caught up in the moment, that's all." Tea shoved him off the desk and took his place.

"Owwwww!" Kaiba took a seat on the desk next to Tea. "Geez, you should have your own women's wrestling team. Anyway, what do you mean you got caught up in the moment?"

"You know. I had totallllllllly forgot that I was kissing icky, disgusting, self-centered, arrogant, dumb, stupid, nasty, ignorant you."

"Well, I didn't want to kiss self-centered you either! I was just fighting for my life."

"What do you mean self-centered ME?" Tea crossed her arms. "I'm sooooooo not self-centered."  


"Well, in my point of view you are!"  


"Oh, that's it? I thought you had like, details took support your point of view."

"Ugh." Kaiba slid off the desk and into the librarian's chair. "DAMN!"

"What?"

"Let's just say, that the librarian needs to go on a diet if this is what she does all day."

"What?" Tea slid off the desk to see what Kaiba was talking about.

"DAMN!" Inside the drawers (opened) of the desk was bags and bags of chips, candy, and even cookies. "How come I never noticed this was here?"

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about food." Kaiba pushed the drawers back in.

"Hmph."  


"Hmph what?"  


"Through the whole time we've been stuck in here, you haven't seemed very panicked." Tea again, moved closer to Kaiba. 

"What do you mean?" Kaiba sweat dropped and moved back towards the wall near the science books. Not again, he thought. "I'm very panicked. In fact. I think I'll scream for help!"

Tea tapped her fingers on the library desk. "Seto Kaiba, if I wasn't totally sane, I might have thought you liked being stuck in here with ME!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Kaiba fell to the floor shaking with laughter. "Not, IN A MILLION YEARS! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Ohhhhhhh puh-lease. You can cover it up for now Kaiba, but I'm sooooooooo going to find out sooner or later."

Kaiba rolled over in laughter on the floor while Tea looked on. Suddenly, a squeak came from the corner.

"OMG, KAIBA! Did you hear that?" Tea moved towards a hysterical Kaiba on the floor. "What WAS THAT?"  


"What was what?" Kaiba got up from the floor with Tea attached to him. "I didn't hear anything."

*Squeak, squeak*

"YOU SOOOOOO HAD TO HEAR THAT!" Tea looked down at the floor to see where the noise had been coming from and screamed. "AIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tea jumped into a bored looking Kaiba's arms.

"KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME KAIBA!"

A/N: Not a very evil cliff hanger. I bet you already know what's going to happen. Anyway, thanks for the GREAT REVIEWS! I know that Tea and Kaiba are totttttalllllllly or kinda out of character. At least Kaiba. Plus, the kiss wassssssss totally corny. But, what do you expect from a girl who wrote this the night of Prom? Lol. THANKS AGAIN FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS!


	3. Stinky

"Don't be stupid Tea." Kaiba dropped Tea onto the floor. "It's just a rat."  


"A RAT!? God, I HATE THOSE THINGS!" 

Tea who obviously didn't notice that Kaiba had dropped her, attached herself to Kaiba's leg. Kaiba, looking annoyed as ever walked closer towards the rodent dragging Tea with him.

"KAIBA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Teaching you how to face your fears."

"I don't want to face my fears."

"Well, your going to do it anyway."

Kaiba picked the rat up by the tail and dangled it in front of Tea. Tea let go of Kaiba and backed away from him. "Kaiba, keep that damn thing AWAY from me!" 

"Awwwww c'mon Tea. I'm just dangling a stinky little mouse-type thing in front of you that probably has rabies and hasn't taken a bath for its entire life, but other than that why would you want me to keep it away from you?"

"Kaiba…………."

"You know, I think I'll keep the little guy as a pet. I'll name him……..Let's see…….."

"Kaiba………."

"Stinky. That's what I'll call him. Stinky it is."

Kaiba went up to Tea who was sitting on a silent reading table. "Stinky meet Tea." Tea meet Stinky." Tea backed up off the table and fell onto the floor.

"Gee Tea, you must really not like Stinky. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh well, better get used to him because I'm going to keep him until Monday."

"You wouldn't," Tea said while trying to get off the floor. "You wouldn't. Your not that evil, are you?"  


"Actually, I am."  


"Damnit Kaiba, you'll do anything to make my life miserable won't you?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Plus, that thing could probably eat you alive, you know that?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Kaiba placed the squeaking rat on the table in front of him. "But, the little guy is pretty cute, don't you think so?"

"NOOOOOO!" Tea crawled under the table. "That thing probably has rabies, you know that?"

"Pretty much, yeah." 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? YOUR ASKING WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?" Tea held up her arm from under the table revealing a rat attached to her. "THERE'S A RAT ON MY ARM, THAT'S WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!"

"Awwwwwww, I think he likes you."  


"Well, I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

"Tough."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What now?"

"I'm going to be stuck in this hell hole with you and this stinky rat for the whole entire weekend."

"Hey, don't take it out on the poor little guy. His name is Stinky."

"Stinky rat, stinky, SAME THING!"  


"No it isn't. His name is Stinky and you called him a stinky rat, not by him name, you were just calling him stinky."

"GODDAMNIT WHO CARES?"  


"Stinky and I."  


Tea shook Stinky off her and crawled back out from under the table. She stood up and cleaned herself off for the 100th time that night. This was going to be a longgggggggg night.


	4. Sleeping with Kaiba

"Kaiba I'm tired. Are you tired? I'm tired."

"GO TO SLEEP DAMNIT." Kaiba rolled over on his spot on the floor.

"What if I get hungry?"

"Then get chips if your hungry. I still don't see how YOU COULD since you ate like, five packages of ring-dings already."

"Kaiba, I can't get to sleep."  


"WHY THE HELL NOT?"

"I'm scared of the rat." 

"He's next to me, now go to SLEEP!" Kaiba turned over again, this time he made his back face Tea.

"Kaiba?"  


"WHAT NOW?"  


"I'm cold."  


"Well, tough. Learn to deal, kid."  


"Awwwwwww c'mon. How can you be soooooo selfish? You have a nice comfy coat and a snuggly warm animal with you."  


"Snuggly warm? He's a rat and first of all you don't even like him. Second, you just made fun of this NICE COMFY coat last week with Joey."

"*SNIFF* Kaiba…………."

"Fine, move your ass over here." Kaiba beckoned Tea to come over. "I'll share."  


"SHARE?"

"Yes, share."

"I DON'T WANT TO SHARE!"

"You brat, just go to sleep."

Now, Tea tried to do just that for the next 2 minutes, but it sure as hell didn't work. She wasn't used to laying on such a hard and drafty floor. So she sure as hell wasn't going to start.

Now, Kaiba was already asleep and had no idea what Tea was up to. She crept up behind him and dumped a bucket of sink water from the library restroom on him.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH COLD!" Kaiba jumped up in a frenzy. "DAMN COLD!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tea rolled on the floor with laughter as Kaiba had did earlier. "I told you is was cold in here!"

"Ohhhhhh your going to regret that." Kaiba knelt down next to the laughing girl. "Your realllllllly going to regret that." He reached down and grabbed her wrapping her into a bear hug. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH COLD!" Tea ran from his arms and tripped over a sleeping Stinky. She practically killed the little guy.

"Now, go to SLEEP!"

"BUT NOW I'M REALLY COLD!"  


"Hey, I got an idea. Let's CUDDLE!"

"Um, never mind. I'm not that cold."  


Kaiba knew that had done the trick and went back to sleep. Tea who was still cold actually considered Kaiba's idea which he hadn't been serious about. Tea crept up behind Kaiba and this time didn't dump ice cold sink water on him. 

Kaiba felt something wrap itself around him. He knew it couldn't be Stinky who had been sleeping and was FARRR to small to wrap himself around Kaiba. Besides, Stinky didn't roll like that. He didn't float that boat. He didn't--never mind. You get the picture.

"Tea?" Kaiba whispered. "Tea?"

He turned his head slightly to see a sleeping Tea who's arms were wrapped around his waist. Not that it wasn't comfy, but he was sure that Tea was going to blame him when she woke up in the morning. Oh well, what did he care. He was warm for now. "Goodnight," he whispered to no one in particular. Little did he know that someone did hear him.

~MORNING~

"EEEEEEEEEEK!" Tea jumped out of Kaiba's arm after awakening. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

"I don't know." Kaiba rolled onto his back with a sly look on his face. "You tell me."  


"KAIBA……"

"What?"

"Did you try to seduce me?"  


Kaiba obviously disgusted, got up from his spot on the floor, grabbed his stomach, put a hand over his mouth AND ran to the library restroom. Once inside, he gave up the sick act for a while. Who said HE COULDN'T seduce her. Of course, he wouldn't do so. After about two minutes he made fake puking noises that sounded quite real.

Awwwww c'mon Kaiba. YOU KNOW you want me!" Tea leaned against the restroom door. "Why else would you want to SLEEP with me on the floor?"

"NO WAY," Kaiba shouted through fake gurgles. But, after the throw up show, he grinned for quite a while. Tea also smiled to herself on the other side of the door.

Stinky the rat watched this little fiasco go on. Their totally in love with each other the rat thought to himself. Hey, who knew rats could have thoughts like that?


	5. Moment

Tea who still believed that Kaiba wanted her, decided to pester him about it again. "Kaiba you KNOW YOU WANT-"  


"Mickey D's. God, I wish I could get a Big Mac. I never even liked those before."

"NO I WAS GOING TO SAY-"

"Taco Bell? Totally. I miss their Supreme Nachos."  


"NOOOOOOO-"  


"KFC? Their barbecue chicken is the-"

"NO! YOU DON'T WANT A BIG MAC, SUPREME NACHOS OR BARBECUE CHICKEN! YOU WANT ME!" 

Kaiba looked lazily over at Tea. "Do I have to make Stinky go Jackie Chan on your ass? Stinky, come here."  


The rodent crawled over to Kaiba quite cutely. Even Tea had to admit that. "Attack the ugly girl, NOW!"

The rat looked at him like he was crazy. "ATTACK TEA, NOW!" Stinky looked at him with a look that say why-the-hell-would-I-do-that.

"I don't think he's going to listen to you." Tea started giving herself a manicure. "Maybe he just you know, likes me better than you."

"NO WAY! I'm the only family this guy haves and he turns on me? He WOULDN'T DARE! Besides you don't like him." Kaiba beckoned to Stinky. "Come here buddy. C'mere."

Tea stood up from the wooden library chair and made hand motions beckoning to the rat. "C'mere Stinky."

Stinky crawled slowly over to Tea while looking back at Kaiba. Kaiba with a shocked look on his face gave the rat the finger. "Bud, remember this. When some cat wants to gobble you up, remember that if you were MY PET, I would have saved you, but now……Well, hell who cares if you get eaten."

"Kaiba is a meanie yes he issss. Isn't Kaiba a meanie?" Tea leaned down to pet the rodent in her arms. "Kaiba sucks ass. Doesn't Kaiba suck ass?"

"Shut up."

"No you shut up."  


"No you."  


"NO YOU!"

Oh, how immature. Now, guess who thought that. Is sure wasn't Kaiba or Tea. Stinky jumped out of Tea's arms and walked off to the other side of the room. These people have got some SERIOUS ISSUES, he thought to himself.

"Oh look, now you made him leave." Tea motioned to where Stinky had went. "You STINK!"

"I stink, you smell."  


"Your so immature."  


"Your mature?"

"You know what."

"What."

"What?"

"Whatever."

"That's the valley-girl way of putting it."  


"Well, listen big shot. Maybe you should get your head out of your ass and see that I don't look or talk anything LIKE a valley-girl."  


"I know. Valley-girls are pretty."

"I'm not?"  


"I won't answer that, but you know the answer."

"Like, your sooooo hot?"

"Some girls think so."  


"What are they smoking?"

"Crack, weed, pot. The usual."  


"So you admit it."

"Admit what."

"Just forget it."

"Forget what?"

"AIEEEEE!" 

Tea poked Kaiba in the chest. "I HATE YOU!" She shoved him onto the nearest wall. "I REALLY DO!"  


"Oh really?" A smirk crossed Kaiba's face. "Prove it."  


"How am I supposed to do that?" Asked a confused and angry Tea. 

"Simple. Kiss me."  


"When hell freezes over. I KNEW you liked me!"  


"NO! You LIKE me. That's why your AFRAID to kiss me."  


"Afraid? Another angry look crossed Tea's face. "Hell no."

"Then kiss me."

"Fine." Tea got closer to him. 

"You didn't kiss me yet."  


Tea got even closer to Kaiba's smirking mouth until-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(I'm sooo cruel)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(I'm really really cruel)----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(OKAY HERE IT IS)-----Tea backed away from Kaiba and ran to the restroom.

"Damn!" Kaiba whispered to himself. 

Stinky who had viewed the whole thing thought to himself, that could have been one of those moments.


	6. Familiar

An asleep Tea rolled over on her place on the bathroom floor. She had fallen asleep after running away from Kaiba. Kaiba who had no idea she was asleep banged on the bathroom door.

"TEA! WHEN A GUY HAS GOT TO GO, A GUY HAS GOT TO GO! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF THERE I WILL TAKE A PISS IN YOUR BACKPACK!"

Meanwhile in Tea's mind…………..

"I now pronounce you husband an-" A priest was saying until--

"Cut the crap! I WANT TO MARRY BRAD ASAP!" Tea cut him off. 

"I'm sorry Tea, but I can't marry you right now." Brad Pitt backed away from the alter and started running towards the door."  


"WHY THE HELL NOT?"

Brad looked back while jogging backwards. "I GOT TO TAKE A PISS!"

Tea looked at Brad, then at the priest and then at the alter. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

*Outside of Tea's mind and into the library*

"TEA I'VE GOT TO GOOOOOOO!" Kaiba pounded on the door. "THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA KICK IT OPEN!"

*BUMP*

*BUMP*

*BUMP*

*BUMP*

Tea awoke to Kaiba's pounding on the door. "What the hell do you want Kaiba?"

"TO TAKE A PISS!"

Tea stood up. "Oh."

"I'm GONNA BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!"

Tea grinned. While Kaiba slammed his body full force into the door, an evil idea appeared in her head.

"ON THE COUNT OF 3, I'M BREAKING DOWN THE DOOR!"

"1!"  


"2!"

"3!" Kaiba sent his body full force against the door, only it wasn't there.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Kaiba went crashing full force into the restroom sink. Tea stood innocently behind the door she had opened. "Oops. Sorry Kaiba. NOT!"

"You'll *huh* pay *huh* for *huh* that!"

A broken up looking Kaiba ran towards Tea at full speed, Tea of course didn't have ANY time to move out of the way. "Shit," Tea said quietly to herself. "I'm an idi-"

Kaiba fell on top of her. Tea pounded on his chest. "GET OFF ME!"

"NOT UNLESS YOU APOLOGIZE!"

"NO WAY!"

Kaiba decided the only way to make her apologize was to do the unthinkable. "Hmmm. I think I'm tired. I'm going to sleep now." Kaiba's head fell lightly next to Tea's very red-blush covered face. "This is a nice spot." 

Kaiba had gotten off her at least, but his hand was wrapped around her waist, his head was right next to hers and his lift leg was entwined with her right. "This feels familiar doesn't it?" Kaiba asked her while another one his smirks crossed his face. "Legs entwined. Check. Something is supposed to happen next."

Tea got up and hovered over Kaiba. "Your right. Something is."

Tea brought her face closer to Kaiba's. Her lips came dangerously close to his. Kaiba's smirk faded and he waited for her to kiss him until-

Tea slapped him right across the face for jumping her. "What did you think I was going to do? Kiss you?" Tea asked innocently knowing that revenge was sweet. "Seriously, I was going to be, but then I thought. Naww, why waste a good kiss on this hobo?"

"Hobo?" Kaiba asked while rubbing his sore cheek.

"You know a weirdo."

"Like you?"

*SLAP*

"Owwwwwwww. What the hell was the for?" Kaiba rubbed his now sore face.

"Insulting me."  


"Huh?"

"Every time you insult me, I will hit you!" Tea stated matter-a-factly.

Tough luck kid, Stinky the rat who had been in hiding said to himself. Tough luck.

*RATTLE*

*RATTLE*

"What the hell was that?" Tea whispered to Kaiba.

"Sounded like the door," Kaiba whispered back.

"YES WE'RE FREE!" Tea jumped up for joy. "WE'RE FINALLY FREE!"

"Sit DOWN!" Kaiba whispered loudly. "It might not be a nice fellow rescuer.

"AIEEEEE! IT'S NOT?" Tea wrapped her arms around Kaiba. "Your right. IT'S PROBABLY A MURDERER!"  


*RATTLE*

Tea and Kaiba watched from the inside of the bathroom. They saw the library doors fly open. What was it?

A/N: I really want to thank you guys for these awesome reviews! At the end of the story I will have acknowledgements thanking you ALL! Yes, I will have to type ALL the people that reviewed. 

  


  



	7. Tea's Turn

~Outside of the library~

"I hate to say this Yugi, but I don't think Tea's in there!" Joey looked around nervously. "Besides, I gotta get home. When my parents find out that I even left the house, well let's just say I'll be grounded till I actually die."

"They won't find out." Yugi walked silently near the library doors. "Read this Joey."  


"Do not close door." Joey sighed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Tea could have walked into the library without even bothering to look at this sign."

"Sounds like something she would do."

Yugi looked over at Joey. "Not really. Tea is more responsible than that." Yugi pushed at the library doors. "The doors won't budge,"  


"Hold on. I think you need a man to do this." Joey rolled up his sleeves. "Okay, now together. PUSH!"

The doors still didn't budge. They tried pushing the door for the next 15 minute, but it didn't work. Joey got agitated. "THAT'S IT!" Joey ran up to the door and kicked it.

The doors swung open. "Ta da!" Joey took a bow before Yugi.

Joey poked his head inside. "I don't see anything." Joey looked down. "OK! Let's leave now Yugi!"

"Why?"

"Rat. There's a rat. A……" Joey didn't finish. Yugi looked down the hall and saw Joey turn a corner towards the doors out.

If Joey didn't see anything, Yugi thought to himself. Then maybe Tea really just went out somewhere. Like, took work or something.

Yugi closed the library doors and exited out of the building. Little did he know that he was completely wrong.

~In the Library~

"Are you sure that whatever it was it's gone?" Tea shakily got to her feet.

"Positive."

"I couldn't see a thing. What did you see?"

Kaiba looked back at Tea. "Nothing. It must have been the wind or something." Kaiba knew it hadn't been the wind. He wasn't going to tell Tea that though. He would keep to himself. He thought he had seen a blonde headed Chihuahua.

"The wind pffffffft. The wind can NOT swing open a door that was locked."

"Then maybe we're free to go if it's UNLOCKED." Kaiba walked over to the doors. "Damnit. It still won't open."

"Nothing new." Tea leaned down a scooped up Stinky and set him on a table. "I want to know what you saw Seto Kaiba. What did you see come through that door?"

"Nothing."  


"Your lying."

"I'm not."

"How can you resist my girlish charm?" Tea walked closer to Kaiba,

"Girlish? Oh, so now you're a girl."

"Ohhhh pul-lease Kaiba. You HAVE to admit I. Not only do you have a thing for me, but your also lying about what you saw come through that door."

"Both of those things are a no no."

"I have proof."

"For what?"

"Remember yesterday I dumped cold ice water on you!"

"What does that have to do with ANYTHING?"

"Well, I remember doing something that I did regret."  


"Like getting all snuggles on me."

"Whatever. You pulled me closer!"

"Did not!"  


"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"Plus, I've caught you smiling at me. Grinning maybe."  


"I HAVEN'T!"

"Geez Seto, denial isn't just a river in Egypt."

"What did you just say?"

"Denial isn't just-"

"No before that."

"Geez?"

"After that!"

"Seto? What it's your name isn't it?"

"Yeah, but-"  


"I never call you by it. I usually call you dumb ass or something."

"You ARE-"  


"Whatever you were going to say forget about it. Anyway, what did you see?"  


"See?"

"The door."  


"See the door?"

"What came through the door?"

"Fine. YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?"  


"YES!"  


"I SAW JOEY!"  


"WHAT THE-"  


"I SAW YOUR BEST BUDDY JOEY POKE HIS FAT ASS HEAD THROUGH THE DOOR!"

"Ok."

"What?"

"Ok."  


"WHAT?"  


"OK!"

"Why are you ok? I lied to you about what I saw."

"I'm ok, because I already knew."  


"Then why did you make me say-wait a minute. You already knew?"

Tea nodded. "I knew."

Kaiba moved closer towards her. "How?"

"I was just as much as close to the door as you were. I'm not blind or anything."

"Could have fooled me."

"Whatever."

"Your not pissed off?" Kaiba was now right in front of Tea.

"Not really."

"Why not?"  


"Because Joey probably wasn't even looking for me anyway. Plus, I bet his idea would be to make me stay in here anyway."  


"I guess……."  


"What are you doing?" Tea asked questionably. Kaiba was getting closer to her by the minute.

"Nothing. Your seriously not mad at me?"

"No. Why?"

"No reason."

"OK, you cannot say your not doing nothing NOW!" Tea looked directly at Kaiba who was running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm not, but I'm about too."

"Wha-"

For the first time for that whole weekend Kaiba had honestly kissed her without trying to prove anything.

When the kiss was done Tea looked up at Kaiba.

"Are you mad now?" Kaiba asked for again the first time that weekend without a smirk.

"No."

"Are you su-"  


It was Tea's turn to cut him off.


	8. Caught

Tea lazily opened her eyes to see the hot boiling sun shining over her.

"Damn sun. Ruining my damn morning. DAMNIT!"

A still Kaiba came in view next to her. Obviously he was still asleep. Tea mentally slapped herself over the head. 

Maybe she should wake him up. But, he looked so peaceful there sleeping. So childlike and so peaceful. "WAKE UUUUUP!"

Kaiba layed still. "WAKE THE HELL UP!" Tea shook him. Kaiba still didn't move. "Kaiba?" Tea worried that there was something wrong with him leaned down and checked his pulse. It was slower than a regular pulse should be. 'Kaiba c'mon! Answer me."  


Tea, convinced that something was seriously wrong with Kaiba leaned down and tried one last thing. CPR. 

Tea breathed in and out into Kaiba's mouth. She hoped this worked.

"1! 2! 3!"

"1! 2! 3!"

"1-"

A smile slowly crossed Kaiba's face. 

"YOU IDIOT! YOU HAD ME SO WORRIED!" Tea mentally slapped herself again for actually falling for that trick and then tried to psychically slap Kaiba. "Seto, I swear if you pull that trick on my-"

"Don't worry. I doubt I'll try that again." Kaiba grinned up at a flustered Tea who had positioned herself above him. "My, my. Aren't we getting comfortable."

Tea's face turned fire engine red. "I think I'll get up now!" Tea answered back to Kaiba's embarrassing remark. "If you would let me go that is."

"But what will I use as my teddy-bear?" Kaiba asked ever so cutely.

"Stinky."

"He's a guy. I need a girl teddy bear."

"Oh reallllllllllllllllllllly."

"Really."

"Then buy one."

"Does it look like I'll be going anywhere anytime to soon to buy something?"

"That depends."

Kaiba sighed. They weren't going anywhere with this conversation. He decided to pick a topic that was wayyyyyyy more interesting. He let go of Tea and positioned himself next to her on the library floor. "So tell me Tea. What happened last night?"

"Lots of things happened last night." Tea said while brushing Stinky the rat.

"Well, your right about that. Lots of things did happen. You kissed me for one."

"You also kissed me Mr. Macho so don't try to deny it."  


"We kissed each other then."

"You admit it."

"Yes."

"PRAISE THE LORD! HE FINALLY ADMITS IT!"

"What about you? I think you've had a thing for me for a while."

"What about you as well Kaiba? How long have been having a thing for me?"

"Let's quite while we're both ahead." Kaiba leaned down to kiss her, but Tea shoved him playfully away.

"C'mon Kaiba. I really want to know." Tea looked at him with puppy dog eyes and so did the rodent that was next to her. Hey, he wanted to know too.

"This works both ways to you know."

"I'll tell you already. You first." Tea laid her head down on Kaiba's shoulder. "I'm dying to know."  


"Alright." This had better been worth it. "I thought you were kinda cute when I saw you for the first time at Yugi's battle vs. of course me."

"Uh huh."

"Then I started liking you when you saved me from falling off of that cliff that time. You stopped Yugi and his monster. I want to know, why did you do that?"

"It wouldn't have been right."

"I guess." This conversation was getting to moody for this duel monster's champion. "When did you start liking me again?"

Tea lifted her head off of Kaiba's shoulder. "There's no fooling you is there?"

"Not really."

"It was Tea's turn to sigh that day. "I didn't really start liking you until well, this weekend. But, I always thought you were kinda cute."

"Kinda?"

"Yes."

"Kinda?"

"Fine. I thought you were pretty hot!"

"That's better."

The rat that had overlooked this conversation decided to leave them alone. Romance was good, but once it gets to sappy it's highly overrated.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kaiba called out to his former pet rat. He thought he had seen the rat wink. Nawww. Now that he and Tea were finally alone….

"Anyway, what do-"

Geez, how many times had he cut her off this week,

"Tea?" A voice that sounded an awful lot like Yugi's echoed behind her. "What the?"

Busted big time………


	9. Love

"Yugi?" Tea gasped and pushed Kaiba away. "We were just you know, going to kill each other. That's it. You know Kaiba was getting me soooooooo pissed off and……..and………."

"Right Tea, I understand." A smile appeared on Yugi's face. "I understand, PERFECTLY."

"Now, that that's finished. I'll be leaving!" Kaiba headed out towards the door.

"Wait, I'm not finished with you yet!" Tea shouted and ran after him leaving a grinning Yugi to himself. He obviously knew what was going on and thought it was a good idea.

"What do you want?" Kaiba's face was flushed. "Don't you have to be finishing up the touches on your excuse to why you were even next to me."

"He knows."

"That still didn't stop you from not telling him about US."

"Come to think of it Kaiba, what is us?"

"I don't know and frankly……I don't care. So it's Kaiba now. Last name basis? I can play that way too Gardener."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kaiba's confused maybe-girlfriend scratched her head.

"How clueless can you get?"

"Clueless?"

"You have to hide that fact that we actually might have something for each other." Kaiba turned on his heel and starting walking again with a very interested Tea following him.

"Have something for each other?"

"Yes, have something for each other." Kaiba stopped again, his back facing Tea. "Why can't you just have our feelings out in the open? God, I sound like some corny soap star. This should be something you should be saying, not me."

"You really want to have everything out in the open Seto Kaiba?" Tea asked obviously not phased by any of this. "No hiding anything, just shouting out what we feel from the rooftops."

"That's not exactly what I meant, but yeah."  


"Fine. Yugi already knows anyway, how hard can it be?"

"It's not that easy." 

"What do you mean it's not that easy?! I'm not embarrassed to be around you and your not embarrassed to be around me!" Tea shrugged. "I think."

"I'm not embarrassed about anything, it's just….I'll bet that if someone saw us together, you would make up some stupid story like you did in there. I don't really trust you to actually tell the truth."

"You'll have too." Tea took a step closer to Kaiba. "You'll just have too."

"Hey, Tea. Did Yugi let you guys out of the library?" Joey suddenly popped out of nowhere next to them.

"Yes, he-" Tea started. Suddenly, Tea's face changed. She had a look in her eye that said, "I have an idea and you better not mess this up." At least Kaiba thought it did. 

Without a warning, Tea reached up and grabbed Kaiba's face in her hands and kissed him. A shocked Kaiba pulled her closer and the two felt another shocked presence watching them.

"Why you, I outta-" Joey held a fist up, shaking it at Kaiba. Before he could even get close to touching him a blonde head pulled him away from the couple. Tea made a mental note to thank Yugi later.

Kaiba pulled back slightly. "I can't believe you did that," he said softly with his lips still brushing hers. "Guess I'll have to trust you now."

"You know what Seto?" Tea pressed her forehead lightly against Kaiba's. "I really do believe, we have something like you said earlier. Because…………….I think I'm in love with you."

A/N: YAY! The story is finished. I did have other chapters, but I totally changed them all around. Maybe I'll have an epilogue. Sorry about it being so sappy in the chapter, but I had been watching Moulin Rouge for the 500th time and I got all sappy. Anyway, I probably made the story corny. Well, I better get started on the acknowledgements!


	10. Jealous? Maybe Epilogue Part 1

The Story So Far…….

Everyone lived happily ever after. Stinky, was donated to the lab. They use him to study animal behavior. Joey was still getting used to the fact that Tea and Kaiba were dating. Yugi was happy for them, as always. Mai, who had joined them, didn't really seem to care and Tristan was perfectly fine with it. So everything was PERFECT? Right? 

What happens when that disgusting icky sweet gorgeous girl comes along and Tea gets oh-so-very jealous and Kaiba well, he thinks that the soon to be Mrs. Kaiba is spending more time than she needs to with Joey. What happens when jealousy strikes?

*End of Introduction*

"Your going to help me study for the math test right Tea?" Joey asked nervously, thinking about how he had failed his LAST math test. "My parents would never forgive me if I didn't ace this one."

"Sure Joey." Tea looked up from Kaiba's shoulder. "I'll give you as much help as you need."

"I could tutor you." Mai said, turning towards the blonde boy. 

"Mai, I need someone who's…." Joey snapped his fingers. "What's that word? Ah, smart. That's it."

"Shut up."

"Haven't you been studying with him for the past week?" Kaiba asked his girlfriend, a hint of something in his voice that Tea couldn't quite grasp. "Everyday this past week."

"You know how Joey is. He's not very smart up here!" Tea tapped her fingers lightly on her forehead."

"HEY! I am too smart, aren't I Yuges?"

Yugi's eyes darted back and forth. "Uh…..Sure Joey, you can be whatever you want to be."

"In other words, your stupid." Tristan said, in plain and easy English, causing Joey to blush.

"Gee thanks guys. How nice of you to tell me that."

"Your welcome." Mai waved a hand, wanting to change the subject. Taking about Joey's IQ was kind of boring, no matter how fun teasing him was. "You guys hear about the new girl?"  


"New girl?" Tristan ears perked up. "Is she hot?"

"Is that all you guys think about?" Tea asked angrily. "Is she hot? Why don't you ask something like, is she intelligent?"

Kaiba snickered inwardly. Tristan was going to get it now. If only he had kept his mouth shut.

"Is she intelligent?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know." Mai responded, rolling her eyes. 

"Is she hot?"

"TRISTAN?" Tea turned red with anger. "Your such a womanizer, you know that? Are all guys except Seto, completely pig headed? Wait, you too Yugi. I haven't seen you do any womanizing."

Tristan opened the door to their class. "I am not womanizing. I just want to know. Does she have the looks? The style? The whoah!!!!!!"

There in the seat directly in front of Kaiba's was a girl with straight jet black hair, blue eyes and a creamy complexion. In Tristan's own words, "she was hot!"

"DAMN!" Joey took his place beside Tristan. "Kaiba your one lucky guy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tea asked, flames in her eyes. Lucky? He was seated by the new girl. The awfully pretty new girl. The awfully pretty new girl that turned around and was laying her hands down over Kaiba's. The awfully pretty new girl that was leaning close to him. The awfully pretty new girls that was doing all of the above and pissing her off. 

"Hi, I'm Selena."

Tea even hated her name. It sounded so silky. So perfect. So suiting. Ick.

Kaiba smiled at Selena. "Nice to meet you, I'm-"  


"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! Seto Kaiba, I've only been one of your admirers for a couple of I don't know……YEARS!" Selena shrieked like a fan girl loosing her cool and suprising Kaiba.

"Oh…..That's good. I think." Kaiba said nervously. This girl was weird. Nice, but weird.

Tea eyed Selena who was now hugging her boyfriend. This girl was reaaaaallllllly getting her angry. No matter how bad it looked, Kaiba would never do that to her. Besides, it would look bad if she acted jealous. She should take her mind off of this and think of something else. She turned to Joey.

"Soooooo, I'll be coming over to your house at 7:00." Tea said, making Joey come back down to earth, he had been checking out Selena like all of the other "womanizers" in class. 

Nobody spotted Kaiba's eyes look over at Joey and the brunette and nobody spotted the jealous look that had crossed his face.

A/N: Ok, ok. Corny. But, an epilogue is an epilogue. Now there are 3 EPILOGUES. Their split up in parts. YAY! If nobody likes it then I'll guess I'll stop there.


End file.
